Player Piano
by NotInUseSorry
Summary: Sometimes life is a player piano, it just happens without anyone choosing what will happen next. -renamed- old name: Re:Invisible.
1. Chapter 1

Have you ever walked through a hallway and all of a sudden someone says," Sorry didn't see you there?" That's what bugs me about my life, I wasn't seen. I never have been noticed; not even by my own parents. They favour my sister, Kairi! Honestly, I'm not even noticed by my own parents!

* * *

I walked in my house threw my bag on the floor and walked to the kitchen. Unfortunately my sister was already home. She only comes home before me when she makes a team or club! Oh joy, another conversation about the superstar.

"Namine! Did you hear? Kairi made the soccer team!" Exclaimed my mother gleefully.

"I'm not surprised…" I muttered as I smirked at my sister.

I have won awards for my poetry, stories, and been praised for every writing piece I ever made. Yet nothing seems to break the seal of my parents of happiness of my sister's success! I walked upstairs to do my homework, although I hate it, its better then a talk about The Superstar.

People need attention right? I don't mind if Kairi needs more than I do but it'd still be nice to have at least a little bit. I mean I never get any at all at home it's always Kairi this and Kairi that? I love her and I know its not totally her fault but she gets the centre of attention all the time and it's not fair.

My, Kairi's attention she's the popular type so at school she gets tons of attention too and no one even realizes we're sisters. On the other had I'm the invisible type at school. I am just another student trying to fit in and get good grades.

* * *

Tuesday morning. Wake up, wait 20 minutes to get into the washroom because Miss. Princess Kairi takes forever who knows what she does in there. So once I get in there I have a quick shower. A cold shower because she used up all the warm water. After I've done all the usual morning routine like everyone else's- brush hair, brush teeth, get dressed and stuff like that.- I grab my homework and walk out the door to the garage. As I peer through the garage I notice the car is missing, Kairi took it even though it's my turn. I look out the window and notice the bus just left. I have 10 minutes until school starts. I have to run.

It was a cold fall day, the air was crisp and the wind wiped through my hair as I ran as fast as I could.

I make it to school. Yes. I walk into homeroom; luckily my friend Yuffie was there to save me a English teacher started off the day with announcements, then attendance, and asked the question of the day. Today's was: "If you had one wish what would you wish for?" Mine was of course to be noticed but, I'd never tell anyone way too embarrassing.

Unfortunate for me today was my day to be picked on to say my answer out loud. I had two choices lie or tell the truth. The problem with lying is I can't lie to save my life. The problem with telling the truth is it looks needy and that's the last thing I need. I decided to say, "I have no wish" my teacher gave me a look that said

'I know your lying, but I'll let you off this time.'

* * *

After homeroom she called "Namine! Stay behind for a moment. I'll write you a note so your next teacher won't count you as tardy." I went with her not knowing what else I could do. "Why didn't you answer my question?"

I thought about it for a minute and decided to tell her the truth, "My answer felt embarrassing." She gave me a confused look.

"What wish in the world would make you feel embarassed?"

I paused a moment, what did it mean to her anyway? I finally reasoned to tell her what choice did I have?"I wish I was noticed."

She suttered to reply but quickly spewed out the words, "Its time for you to get to class here's your note. And don't worry things will turn up." Knowing my life, I doubted her and got onto my next class.

* * *

Lunch, the ultimate way to check your social status. Big surprise, Yuffie, Xion, and I are at the bottom. Every group has their own table claimed at the beginning of the year, we eat there everyday unless its nice then we eat on the field.

Yuffie was first at our table and already had set down her bags and went to get our lunches. We have a rule first one there has to get our lunches to let you know. I was second waiting. While Xion burst in late as always. Right before lunch, she has home economics, and she always wants to stay for longer before her teacher has to kick her out. Every time she comes back (depending on what they are focusing on) she has something all over her. Today she had flour.

"Baking?" I tried not to giggle.

She laughed and replied "What gave it away?" We laughed until Yuffie came to our table.

As she walked over to our table she said "Show me the money!"

"GASPS! You're our friend. Can't you just be generous?" I replied in a shocking tone.

"You forgot your money again didn't you?"

"Maybe"

Xion giggled and said "I'll cover you for today but one of these days when I forget you have to cover for me. Deal?"

"Thank you!"

"So why did the teacher want to talk to you after homeroom?" Jenna asked

I hesitated to lie -no way was I telling them the truth about it- "Nothing really she just wanted to clarify something about my homework."

Nothing ever got passed Yuffie but Xion was easy to trick, when Yuffie didn't clue her in. So instantly Xion looked at Yuffie and she gave a sad nod to tell her I was lying to them.

* * *

Lunchtime can also be used to study or pretend to do work while gazing at your crush- which is what I tend to prince is a frog, but an amazing frog if that. He's nice, smart, funny, outgoing and confident. He has decent looks and it pleases my heart. Too bad I don't exist to him. Xion looked up and questioned sadly "Looking at him again?"

"No just thinking… You know when you think and then you just stare somewhere without realizing" I answered sheepishly.

Of course she didn't believe me even though she is gullible but she brushed it off. Xion was never the type to investigate further and left the person to their wishes.

* * *

The school day when on with a bunch of other boring classes that I could careless about;like I really don't care if President Lincoln of the United States always told the truth. It's not even the history that bothers me about the class-well sort of- it's the teacher Proffessor Ansem he's so boring! I swear he was born in Monotone world! I don't get how people love him as a teacher.

At least he's not Mrs. Gibson. Worst teacher ever! Evil not strict. She makes students cry. I'm glad you don't have to take her class unless you want to. Only people who don't know about her are in her class. All regret it.

* * *

**A/N: So how's the revised version? If you read this review- btw for those of you who don't know you can review even if you don't have an account ****So how was everyone's holiday's ? Ohh btw I stole this idea from : So if you can guess my age you'll be featured in this story somehow (we'll work it out) if no luck I'll make it more general i.e : grade, school type etc. So I will include the guys just not yet - Probably the next chapter or something…Ciao**


	2. Chapter 2

It was about 6 o'clock and I suddenly got a text from Yuffie. My sister had walked by my room and shook her head- like she did every time she heard my ring tones. I had downloaded a Mozart ring tone, I love it and lets face it how many teenage girls probably have Jordin Sparks or Brittney Spears as their ring tone? Now how many have Mozart? Exactly so I don't have twenty people looking in their purses when I get a call or text in the mall.

Anyway I opened the text.

_Heyyy Cutie ;) Whatcha ya doin? _

I smiled and shook my head only Yuffie would sound like a guy trying to get a date with a girl while texting her bff.

I replied saying:

_Nothing, What do you want?_

Yuffie never texted unless she was: Bored, needed advice or had gossip.

_I love how you know me :D anyway, you wanna go to the mall? I'm so bored and am in need of new jeans! And maybe a matching top and if I have a matching top why not some shoes too? OOH…_

I stopped reading after that, I didn't need to she was just going to list a gazillion things she so called 'needed'

_Yuffie, we've been friends for years so of course I know you! Sure, just let me get ready be at my house in 10 min, kay? _

Yuffie replied but I didn't bother reading it I knew what it was going to say. I got out of my school clothes and put on a white peasant blouse, dark skinny jeans and some purple boots, I grabbed my purse and made sure I had enough money because knowing Yuffie she was going to make me spend money on things I don't need let alone want.

* * *

As I was about to walk out the door someone knocked. I peered through the peep hole and saw it was Sora. He and I were great friends but he and Kairi were even better friends- probably because he liked her and she likes him even though neither will admit it.

"Hey Sora come to see Kairi?"

He blushed and replied "Yup. Well you sure are dressed nicely where are you off to?"

"The mall with Yuffie and thanks…I think" I saw behind Sora there was Yuffie's car- 2010 silver Honda civic. "There she is now bye Sora!"

"See you later Namine!" he yelled as I ran over to Yuffie's car.

* * *

As I got into Yuffie's car I quickly questioned her "Why are we shopping on a week day so late? We never go shopping on a week day and if we do its right after school"

Yuffie obviously annoyed replied "Ohh go with the flow for once would you?"

I rolled my eye's and said "fine" there was no use fighting with Yuffie this girl was stubborn. Don't get me wrong she's awesome and I love her but well there are those times. Like one time I was sketching in the park under a maple tree and guess who pops up behind me and scares me half to death? Yuffie. And guess who made me stop sketching to go on the teeter totter with her? Yuffie. And no this was not when we were three; this was about a year ago. Yes we're juvenile, but we have all the fun…

I had no clue what Yuffie was planning, but maybe she did want to shop- I'm sure she does. But in my heart I know there's more she needs to do at the mall than just shop.

Once we get to the mall our first stop is Garage (it's a clothing store for teens and pre-teens if you don't know). Yuffie grabs some jeans and tries them on. I don't know why she does though I hate the jeans here their all low risers.

Yuffie came out and said "What do you think?"

"Honestly?" Yuffie nodded. "I hate them- I hate low risers but if that's what you like then their totally fab." Yuffie took a look in the mirror and thought for a minute.

"Hmm…You're right... Grab me that purple top with the stars and words on it for me?"

"What size?"

"Medium please!"

So it went on like this until Yuffie found what she want then of course her not forgetting she picked out things for me to try on. Once we got everything we liked and payed, I noticed Yuffie wasn't chatting as much, but I couldn't read her face to see if she was upset or if she was waiting in excitement to tell me something. Not being able to read people killed me sometimes. She was hiding something none the less.

* * *

We were at the mall's fountain and she calmly told me to sit down and I did.

"Namine are you okay? Why didn't you tell us what the homeroom teacher told you?"

"I did tell you!" I replied sheepishly hoping she would buy my story.

"Oh please Namine as if you straight A student need clarification!"

"But you see my grades are slipping-" Yuffie cut me off obviously angered

"We were parents for our last project with her and we got an A plus so don't give me any of your 'my grades are slipping' bull shit!"

Out of no where a voice came "Aww two best friends fighting? What a shame" Yuffie didn't have to turn around to see who it was. The voice belonged to her step brother Axel, even though no blood relation they sure acted like they were real brother and sister.

".Now. Before I tell mom and dad about you know what"

And just like that Axel was gone. Yuffie calmed down and asked "So what really happened?"

"She asked why I didn't tell her my wish I wouldn't tell her the truth and I'm not going to tell you just trust me okay?"

Yuffie smiled "Sure… C'mon I still need to get some jeans, I hope they match the top I just bought or I'll have to buy another one…"

I smiled and laughed…Yuffie was quite the character…

"Hey Namine, look over there it's your frog prince." Yuffie pointed into the direction of West 49.

I looked up and rolled my eyes. I saw a look in her face that basically said 'Lets go to West 49' so I decided to grab her arm and say "C'mon stitches has some really cute cheap jeans" Yuffie groaned knowing Stitches was on the other side of the mall.

**

* * *

**

A/N: I feel this might have been a little out of character…What do you think? Lemme know! If it was too much then I'll rewrite it just for you guys

**So far no correct guesses on my age ****Only one guess? Tsk Tsk! So anyway my age is 12 ****no joke I'm just awesome like that :D ohh & I want 2 reviews or I won't update! I'm already guarnteed one so just one more and I will be happy :) and I'll update :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: The next few chapters are going to be character learning base ****so not much plotline yet…But I'll try and add little hints...**

So after the mall, when I came back Sora already left. Kairi was home in her pyjammas a movie was on the coffee table of the living room where Kairi was sitting but the movie wasn't, playing. The coffee table had tons of snacks on it. It could only mean one thing. Sora convinced her to spend some time with me.

"Nanime! Finally your home." Kairi exclaimed. Now this was the bit of my twin sister I loved. And yes you heard right twin sister though I'm in grade 12 and she's in grade 11. How did this happen you ask? Well we were born on New Years, quite funny and a bit confusing at times.

"Hey Kairi… Sora put you in a good mood?" as I said that and put my bags down I saw her blushing. "Kairi?"

"Hmm?"

"You're blushing…" Kairi stood there. Not knowing what to say she simply smiled.

"I rented rush hour 1, 2, & 3! And bought snacks so get in your jammies and tell me how the mall went!" My sister man was she the definition of split personality! One minute she's a total bitch the next she's my best friend. Maybe I should get my mom to get her to see a doctor she might have bipolar disease.

I told my sister everything that happened at the mall even Yuffie pointing out my crush. My sister knew about him, it was harder to keep things from her than Yuffie because unlike Yuffie she just doesn't give up.

"Nami, c'mon you've liked him forever! Ask him out, send him a secret note, become his friend! I don't know just something!"

My brain started working like clockwork I had some tricks up my sleeve. "Kairi, tell ya what, I'll do all of those things you just said the second you start going out with Sora- for the right reason's of course I'd hate to see him hurt because you wanted me to do something about my crush."

Kairi glared at me…Maybe I should stop talking don't want her to get upset when she's being nice to me. I popped in the first disc and well Kairi and I were up all night watching the movie's talking- It was nice. We ended up crashing on the couch around 4 am. And lucky us- We slept in until 2 pm! Why our parent's didn't wake us up I don't know but at that point I figured best wake up Kairi and not go to school what was the use anyway? It ended soon.

"Kairi…Kairi…Kairi! KAIRI! WAKE UP!" My sister-quite the heavily sleeper, no? Only one way to wake her up. I had to put on her old playlist of music. For some reason Kairi used to like screamo but now she despised it. As soon as I pushed play.

"GAHHH!!! NAMINE TURN THAT TRASH OFF I'M AWAKE!!!" Works like a charm.

"Maybe if you woke up the first thirty thousand times I wouldn't have to put that music on!" I semi-yelled at her.

"SHIT! We are beyond late for school!"

"Ya think? So instead of being late let's just skip, if anyone asks we had many appointments to attend to." I said.

"So what do we do now? All our friends are still in school, mom and dad won't be home for a while…" Kairi asked.

"I don't know…Hang out?"

"Sure but let's go get dressed and the rest of, no use in looking like trash." said Kairi.

I went up to my room and looked around, all my favourite clothes were on the floor, most likely dirty. All that was left in my closet was black skinny jeans and a red t-shirt, ugh my two least favourite colours. Why did I own these anyway? Ohh right-Kairi's gift she said she was tired of seeing me in white and light colours.

I went downstairs and Kairi was already there.

"So what now?" she asked.

"Hmm…Let's get something to eat I'm starving"

Kairi giggled "You always seem to need food don't you?"

"Just hungry" I replied while grabbing a pizza pocket from the freezer.

"I don't think that's it. I think your filling a void. What is it?"

I stood there shocked _what is she talking about? I'm fine life is great, I can't complain- I mean I could but no ones listening…Wait that's it, but Kairi can't know she might feel guilty or pity me or…_ "Nothing Kairi"

Kairi shook her head and went and opened the curtains to let so light in… "So tell me this prince of yours, what's his name?"

**A/N: Cliff-hangerish, not that I need to tell you his name anyway you probably already know xD so what character do you want to learn about next chapter? It can be a character yet to be introduced, one you want in the story or someone who is introduced but we don't know much about but I cannot be Namine's frog ;) As well I've given up on my New Years story I wrote it..It sucked..End of Story...Making up for it with an update...Happy New Years btw... R&R**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I'm back ! After waaay too long ^^; So I'm back because I reread my story (Oh my gosh the mistakes D: ) and decided to pick it back up, so here I go :) **

I stood there with a pizza pocket in my hand. 'I can't tell her, not yet !'

"Oh, umm... I'm going to go check my messages, I'm sure Yuffie, Xion and Sora are worried sick right now !"

And with that said I ran to my room and grabbed the phone(1) off my desk, I mean lets face it what I said back there wasn't a complete lie, I most likely do have messages. Once I reached my inbox, I see I have 10 messages from Xion, 5 from Sora and 36 from Yuffie. Not to mention one from Roxas, now this one was a shock for me. With a perplexed look on my face I opened his First.

It read:

"_Hey, umm... Our homeroom teacher assigned me in charade of giving you your assignments (since for some reason you're not here today), Sora and I will stop by later to bring them over. (Sora is bringing Kairi's stuff by volunteer ;] ) So, see you later?_

_P.S In case you're wondering, Sora gave me your number_"

I quickly slid open the keypad on my phone and began to type a reply.

"_Hey , thanks for doing that and um yeah see you later"_

I read over my reply an decided not to send it, since it sounded dorky. And with that thought I closed my phone as Kairi silently tip toed into my room with a smirk on her face. I jumped up and yelped when I turned to see her there.

"Nice shade you have on your face Nami, do they bottle that?" She said raising her eyebrows knowingly.

I stuttered and noticed my forgotten Pizza Pocket, I panicked and stuffed it in my mouth and lifted my hands by my side as it I was a confused child.

Kairi simply shook her head and said "Go ahead, eat, I can wait."

'Oh shit' I thought. Guess my secrets coming out one way or another. I continued to eat sheepishly whilst Kairi sat at my desk chair with a smug look on her pale face.

I took my last bite and finally said "You are only allowed to ask me yes or no questions to figure out who he is but you only get three tries for guessing a name"

"Hmph..Fair enough. Does he attend our school?"

"...Yes"

"Is he in your grade?"

"Yeah"

"Do you have many classes together"

"Not really" I said trying to think of exactly how many classes we did have together.

"Do you at least have some?" Kairi asking pleadingly.

"Yes."

"Are you two friends?"

"Not particularly"

"Does he run in my circle of friends?"

"I think so, why don't you ask him?" I said smirking.

"Why don't you tell me who he is?"

"Yes or no questions only please !" I replied frantically.

Kairi sighed "Fine, Long hair?"

"Possibly, I mean its normally spiked so its hard to tell"

"Spiked you say?" Replied Kairi mischievously.

"Erm, well yes." I said, shyly.

"Does he happen to be the blond boy dropping off your books today?" She said holding up her cell phone to a message she got from Sora.

I silently cursed myself and stood in utter shock. Only one thing to do in a situation like this... Run.

Thus Kairi chased me around the house for about and hour but we were interrupted by the doorbell. Kairi went to answer it I followed her down the spiral stairs until I realized whom is probably behind the door. I mentally panicked. 'Oh man, what to do, what to do, I mean he's just there waiting, well not for long I mean Kairi is about to open the door right now'

I continued running down the stairs and silently tapped Kairi on the shoulder, and turned her around.

"Kairi!" I started in a hushed yelling voice "Do you realize who is most likely behind that door right now !"

Kairi chuckled "Well I can check the peep hole if you want"

"Agh no ! Kairi please I cannot do this right now !"

"Don't worry your hair is fine, and so are your clothes just relax"

The doorbell sounded again. "Now I can open the door now or later but the longer I wait the more pissed the guys will be"

"Hmm...Fine." I said defeated.

Kairi opened the door and what do you know I was right, standing there was Sora and Roxas holding our books silently chatting, not noticing the door had opened.

"Umm, Hello? Yeah you can come in, thanks for asking permission though I know you've been waiting and been paying attention to whether the door was open or not, so go ahead." Kairi finally said sarcastically.

"Oh!" Sora said as he slightly jumped backwards, and fell down the steps "Oww" Sora said while muttering something to himself. Kairi rushed to his side asking if he was okay, whilst Roxas was trying to hold in his laughter.

"Umm, so do you want to come in Roxas?" I asked shyly.

"Oh yeah sure." Roxas replied with his hands in his pocket and shrugging his shoulders slightly.

We walked into the house and left Kairi and Sora alone to talk or whatever they wanted to do outside. I lead Roxas into the kitchen ,living room area. " You can set your stuff done there if you want" I said pointing to the table as I went to grab a drink.

Roxas returned from setting his things down and sat on one of the bar stools at the counter. I turned with the fridge still open behind me and asked Roxas "Do you want something to drink?"

Roxas adjusted his position and replied "Sure I'll have some beer"

I stared at Roxas for a moment before I realize he was kidding. Opps. "How about a non alcoholic and legal drink? Like orange juice?"

"Hmm...I think I can compromise, I mean I wouldn't want you going to jail for my idiocy."

**A/N: This is all I'm going to write for now but fear not this scene is not over at all (; So happy weekend everyone? LOL, I had a day off yesterday (YEAAAH) and School started last week xD How's school been for everyone? Good I hope ! How about the weekend so far? I know I just spent 2-3 hours on DJ Hero (: I love that game, its so much fun I'm not even kidding !**

**Anyways bye for now, and Review for cookies? **

**C'mon is one little button just click it and let me know what you think and all the horrible stupid mistakes I've made (;**


End file.
